Exports and Imports
This article is about a side mission in GTA San Andreas. For the side mission in GTA III, see Import/Export. Exports and Imports are a series of side-missions which become available after Customs Fast Track for Cesar Vialpando. To export a vehicle, grab a vehicle able to export (usually called wanted at the board near the crane) then park it near the magnetic dockside crane in Easter Basin, San Fierro. Enter the magnetic dockside crane, then move and lower the magnet to pick up the vehicle you want to export. After attaching the magnet to the vehicle, maneuver the vehicle using the crane to the tanker. (Alternately, you can simply drive the vehicle up the ramp leading to the boat; however, some vehicles are too big or long to drive up the ramp.) Carefully drive the car onto the marker. A message will then display that you have successfully exported that vehicle. You will receive money, depending on the type and condition of the car. Money is deducted for any damage, so it's a good idea to take the car through the Pay 'n' Spray behind Wang's Cars, to repair damage. It's a good habit to do this with every car obtained for the mission, even if no damage occurs while Carl is driving it, as unnoticed damage can occur to parked and computer-driven vehicles off screen before Carl obtains them. Wanted Lists Each wanted list consists of ten different vehicles needed for export. They range from motorbikes to sports cars, and from common to rare. List 1 *Admiral - Doherty, San Fierro, or Queens. Spawn at the Los Santos Convention Center in Verona Beach. *Buffalo - At Fern Ridge, Catalina's Hideout. *Camper - Top of Mount Chiliad or Hashbury. *Feltzer - Vank Hoff Hotel in Valet Missions or in Downtown, Los Santos. *Infernus - Sometimes in Paradiso or in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas. *Patriot - Easter Bay Chemicals and any Military Bases. *Remington - Unity Station in Los Santos, where you can find the Lowriders Challenge. *Sanchez - Countrysides or at the alleyway in Hashbury. *Sentinel - In The Vinewood Studio. *Stretch - Behind the Wang's Auto Showroom, right next to a race (if races have been unlocked); otherwise frequently seen driving around urban areas. A black stretch can be obtained (and saved in a garage) during the Ice Cold Killa mission. List 2 *Blista Compact - Easter Bay Airport. *Cheetah - Parked outside a house in Prickle Pine. *Comet - Avispa Country Club (sometimes locked) or in Prickle Pine. *FCR-900 - Get all Silver in Bike School, or at the Pizza stack restraunt in Roca Escalante. *Rancher - Countrysides or in Tierra Robada. (NOTE: The Rancher spawned by cheats cannot be exported!) *Sabre - Jefferson or in Little Mexico. or on San Fierro Rifa Turf. *Slamvan - Las Venturas Strip or behind the Sex Shop near Cesar's house. *Stafford - Queens or Garcia. *Stallion - Juniper Hill or Paradiso. *Tanker - Countrysides or at RS Haul Trucking. List 3 *Banshee - There are a lot in Las Venturas. Also, one is always parked beside the San Fierro gym. *BF Injection - Beaches near Avispa and Santa Maria Beach. *Blade - Car park near Zero's shop. *Euros - Camel's Toe, Las Venturas. *Freeway - Countrysides or in Whetstone. *Journey - Top of Mount Chiliad or in a studio in Vinewood. *Huntley - Parked near the Driving School. *Mesa - Countryside or at base of Mount Chiliad. *Super GT - Get all Bronze in Driving School; also near the Easter Bay International Airport control tower. *ZR-350 -Parked near the Las Venturas Airport (Note that vehicles will only spawn in certain locations if it is currently on the board. For example, the Euros will only spawn at the Camel's Toe if CJ is on the third list of cars and has not exported a Euros already.) Reward * Cash awards for each car successfully delivered, ranging from $10,000 to $135,000 (with cash deducted if the vehicle is delivered with damage). Note: prices listed in some walkthroughs and printed game guides do not necessarily correspond to what will actually be rewarded. The last car delivered on a list will always pay more than those preceding (usually more than $100,000, with the final car delivered in the entire mission earning beyond $200,000, no matter which one it is). * Delivering a vehicle may unlock a new vehicle being made available for import (purchase) on certain days. These vehicles range from additional copies of vehicles delivered to the dock, to rare vehicles Carl may only be able to obtain via import. These vehicles may be purchased on certain days of the week only, and may be bought during or after completion of the sub-mission by returning to the blackboard. Vehicles purchased appear on the deck of the freighter, requiring Carl to either use a crane or attempt to drive them down the ramp from the deck. * Exporting all 30 vehicles is a requirement for 100% completion of the game. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions